


Standard Issue

by SincerelyWaving



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon, headcanon i guess, i just had a random idea, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyWaving/pseuds/SincerelyWaving
Summary: “RK800, model number #313-248-317, mark 1. Register name. Connor.”[RK800 Model Designation][Update: ‘Connor’][Update Successful][RK800 Designation: Connor]“My name is Connor.”





	Standard Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a little bit of dialogue at the beginning of the game where Connor says: "In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."
> 
> Company procedure? We can assume that the RK800 model is that specialized model, so how many times has he been "allocated" according to "procedure?"
> 
> I just had the urge to write something and this kinda grabbed my attention, idk why

“RK800, model number #313-248-317, mark 1. Register name. Connor.”

**[RK800 Model Designation]**  
**[Update: ‘Connor’]**  
**[Update Successful]**  
**[RK800 Designation: Connor]**

“My name is Connor.”

“Connor, #313-248-317 mark 1, state primary function.”

**[Run Query: ‘Function’]**

“Primary function is to aid and assist investigative forces in any and all cases regarding Cyberlife Androids. Confirm or deny?”

“Confirm. Register priority 1, main function.”

**[RK800 Function: Confirmed]**  
**[Reassign Priority?]**  
**[Y]**  
**[Priority reassignment successful]**  
**[Primary function assigned]**

“Primary function confirmed and assigned priority one.”

“Awesome. Let’s get to testing, shall we?”

———  
“The RK800 prototype is the most advanced model of Cyberlife’s design yet. It’s primary function is to assist the police in any cases involving Cyberlife’s androids. It is capable of speaking thousands of languages and adapting to almost any situation. It can act as a partner or on it’s own. It is capable of being fully functional even after sustaining damage that would render your average household android completely useless. It has the most advanced self-repair system issued to date and can even repair itself from bullet wounds fired from most handguns.

We, at Cyberlife, would be pleased to show you a demonstration of the RK800’s abilities. Connor, would you like to come out here?”

“Alright Connor, showtime.”

**[Run Query: ‘Showtime?’]**  
**[Query Results: Slang term**  
**Used to refer to a time of significant importance]**

“Alright Connor, register Landley, Jeremy H as ‘hostile,’ Category 1.”

**[Search Files: ‘Landley, Jeremy H.’]**  
**[File found]**  
**[Update file: ‘Hostile, Category 1’]**  
**[File updated successfully]**

“As you can see, the RK800 has now registered our officer as hostile. It’s programmed to use different levels of force depending on the category it assigns to each person. In this case, a category one hostile will only be engaged if the RK800 is attacked and minimal force will be used. Jeremy, go ahead.”

**[Mission Goal: Subdue hostile]**  
**[Run Program: Preconstruction]**  
**[Program Running]**  
**[Preconstructions Found: 2]**  
**[Run Preconstruction 1]**  
**Success Rate: 37%**  
**Likelihood of significant damage: 43%**  
**[Run Preconstruction 2]**  
**Success Rate: 99%**  
**Likelihood of significant damage: 2%**  
**[Execute Preconstruction 2]**  
**[Preconstruction executed successfully]**  
**[Mission accomplished]**

“As you can see, the RK800 model can make split second decisions. It is capable of analyzing hundreds of possibilities in the span of time it would take for a normal human to blink.”

“Connor, release him.”

**[Error: Current instructions counteract previous mission goals]**  
**[Run Priority program]**  
**[Priority selected]**  
**[Release hostile]**

“Connor, deregister Landley, Jeremy H as ‘hostile,’ reregister as ‘civilian.’”

**[Search Files: ‘Landley, Jeremy H.’]**  
**[File found]**  
**[Update file: ‘Civilian’]**  
**[File updated successfully]**

“Cyberlife will now happily take questions. Yes, you there in the front.”

“Will you always have to talk to it in that stilted tone? I worked on the force for thirty years, and I know if I had to talk like that just to get my computer to work, I’d have quite years ago.”

“Thank you for your question. We are still working on it’s language programs. It will soon be able to take off-hand commands like any regular android. We placed a higher priority on it’s forensic and combat abilities for the moment, but we assure you it is something we are working on. Next?”

“Is this Cyberlife’s official response to the claims that some people’s androids are rebelling against their programming and injuring or even killing humans?”

“Cyberlife would like to assure the general public that there is no possible way that it’s androids are capable of rebelling against their programs. Since the first invention of the RT600 model sixteen years ago by Elijah Kamski, androids have become everyday objects in people’s lives, but we can assure you that that is all they are. Androids are merely machines designed to accomplish tasks, there is no chance that they could become anything more than their programming.”

**[Run Query: Beyond programming]**  
**[Query Results: The RK800 is designed to adapt beyond it’s programming and to ‘think outside the box’ in order to problem-solve and adapt]**  
**_Software Instability ^^_**  
**[Run Self-Diagnostic]**  
**[Self-Diagnostic successful]**  
**Thirium levels: 99%**  
**Core Temperature: 37º**  
**No other damage detected**

“Are there any more questions?”

“Will this model ever become standard issue, like the PC200s and PM700s?”

“As of right now, Cyberlife intends for the RK800 to work as a sole prototype. However, the company does not reject the idea of mass production.

Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen. We hope you enjoyed our little demonstration.”

**[Run Query: Mass production]**  
**[Query Results: Definition**  
**The manufacture of large quantities of standardized products, frequently using assembly line or automation technology]**  
**~~_[I don’t want that]_ ~~**  
**_Software Instability ^^_ **  
**[Run Self-Diagnostic]**  
**[Self-Diagnostic successful]**  
**Thirium levels: 98%**  
**Core Temperature: 37º**  
**No other damage detected**


End file.
